Who Owns Your Heart?
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: After Burt makes another unwelcomed visit to the hospital, Kurt is emotionally severed. That same night a mysterious boy appeared to him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. AU Demon!Blaine *Rating is subject to change to M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, Ava here! This is a new story I have been inspired to write. It is indeed a Demon!Blaine fic. I will try to update on occasion since I do have two other fanfictions I am writing (*Someone Like You, and a sequel) Enjoy!**

**- Ava**

Who Owns Your Heart?

**Chapter 1: Sympathy For The Devil**

Kurt Hummel was always a cautious teenage boy. He was always one to watch where he stepped and thought before he spoke. Kurt liked when everything was in order and did things in routine. That was until he met Blaine Anderson; that was the day he received a very terrible yet unfortunately familiar phone call.

* * *

><p>As he sat in his Friday Glee club meeting, Kurt made note of all the songs Rachel Berry mentioned. He would find a way to sing them better than her; after all she <em>was<em> his greatest competition. Not to be mistaken though, Rachel was one of Kurt's best and closest friends at McKinley High. They have had their fair share of conflicts though, including Rachel dating his ex-crush/step brother.

Kurt found it wise to befriend someone with the same ambitions and goals as him. They were each other's greatest benefactors and enemies- quite an odd friendship indeed. Through all this, they had been able to maintain their infamous roller coaster type relationship, and to be honest, Rachel has been there for Kurt a lot this past year.

He sat there next to Finn and his other best friend, Mercedes, when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Carole's number that came up on his caller ID display, but she never called him during school so he let it ring- maybe she had called the wrong number? All of a sudden the loudspeaker crackled and a voice rang through,

"Will Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson come to the school office?"

They both exchanged glances and Mr. Shue dismissed them from the meeting to leave. Kurt grabbed his bag, already having a bad feeling about this. Finn and Kurt made their way down the hall and into the main office. The secretary pointed them to the phone in the corner of the room. Kurt picked up the receiver and pressed the flashing button.

"Hello" he said in a shaky voice.

"Kurt, is Finn with you, it's Carole?"

"Yes, he's right here." Kurt replied.

"Oh Kurt," she said in a broken voice, "it's Burt; he's had another heart attack."

Kurt's heart dropped and he gripped the receiver tighter, letting Carole continue yet not really hearing what she was saying.

"He was working in the shop and went to lie down for a while, his co-workers went to check on him before they left and found him passed out on the ground. I'm at the hospital right now," She cried into the phone.

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Finn, unable to speak. He could hear Carole continuing to sob as she explained it to Finn. When he hung up the phone, Kurt gripped his bag and they made their way out to Kurt's car, neither of them speaking. They drove to the Lima Hospital in silence, how could this happen again a year later?

Upon arriving, they both rushed inside the building and found Carole waiting for them in the lobby.

"They say he's stable but in a coma-like state, they'll contact us as soon as he wakes up." Carole explained to them.

"Can we still go see him?" Kurt spoke for the first time in an hour or so.

"Sure honey, he's just down the hall in room 103." Carole said.

Kurt made his way down the hallway and found his father's room. This was all too familiar. He hesitated before opening the door. Burt was there, lying motionless on the sterile hospital bed. Kurt took a seat on the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. He sat and took in the room, everything was so...depressing: the white walls with their white baseboards with the white beds and the white floors. It was all so plain. Clean was one thing, but this was something else.

Kurt reached over and took Burt's hand in his. He watched his father breathe steadily, hoping for him to open an eye or move a finger- anything. Then he began to speak,

"Hi dad, I can't believe I'm doing this again. Okay well, the thing is, you have to wake up. I know now we have Finn and Carole but I need you, I already lost mom, I can't lose you, not again. You really need to take better care of yourself, better than last time. So please dad, wake up, say something, please, I love you!"

At this point Kurt found himself crying, why did this have to happen again? Hasn't he been through enough that he really needs to go through this again? Maybe this time Burt won't wake up…No, he couldn't think that way. After realizing that what his father needed best now was sleep, Kurt made his way out of the room with one last glance back.

Kurt emerged back in the waiting room and took a seat beside Finn who immediately put his arm around Kurt. A year ago, Kurt would have been ecstatic at the gesture but those feelings no longer lay in his heart and he took comfort in the brotherly embrace.

After sitting for a few more hours, the three of them decided to go home, Kurt not even protesting at this point. He took his own car home, telling Carole that he might stop by Rachel's house. Though she protested he blew her off, pulling his keys out of his bag. Kurt drove down the dark, practically empty, highway and made his way back towards her house.

When Kurt arrived in the driveway, Rachel's front door flew open as she ran to him.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she exclaimed.

Kurt stayed silent and gestured for her to join him; they pulled away and began driving again when he replied,

"My dad had another heart attack."

"Oh, Kurt..." Rachel sighed and reached for his hand which he immediately brushed off. He didn't need comfort now, not anymore. They continued on their way, stopping to get some fast food, it was then that Kurt realized that he hadn't eaten all day. There was something about greasy food that almost soothed a person.

"I'm really sorry this happened again Kurt." Rachel broke the silence.

"Why would you be sorry, it's not like _you_could control it." Kurt snapped.

"I'm just trying to be a supportive friend." She replied.

"Really, or are you just trying to uphold your reputation at Finn's girlfriend?" He argued.

Rachel's head snapped towards Kurt, quite frustrated and upset that he would say something like that.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care; I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, some best friend you are, you didn't even call me or show any concern at school and now you get to just sit there and pretend to care?" Kurt continued to yell at her.

Rachel stayed silent after Kurt had finished, clearly very hurt but what had just been said to her. She turned her head away to gaze out the window.

"Take me home." She said not looking back at him.

Kurt knew he had messed up when Rachel was silenced; she was always one to voice her feelings. What was happening to him?

When they arrived at the Berry household, Rachel stormed out of the car, slamming the door in her wake and yelling back at the car,

"You can expect no more phone calls from me, Kurt Hummel."

She hurried into the house, leaving Kurt there in silence. He drove, not knowing where but not wanting to go home. Is it really a home without his dad there? Kurt found himself stopped near a park- not just any park- but the one his parents used to bring him to.

He got out of his car and made his way towards the swing-set; they were always his favourite. Countless days spent here with his parents pushing him on the swings, laughing and giggling along with him. He sat on one of the old swings with the slightly rusty handles, swinging slowly back and forth.

Kurt leaned forward and put his head in his hands, crying softly. All he wanted- more than anything at this point- was for his father to be healthy. He could never imagine a life always having to be worrying about Burt or awaiting another phone call like the one earlier today.

A slight wind blew past him and he buried his head further into his arms. When Kurt looked up, he quietly gasped for there was another boy sitting on the swing adjacent to him. He made to run away, but the boy held his hand up in a silent plea to stay, and for some reason, Kurt did.

The boy stood as well and moved closer to Kurt, brushing a stray hair that had fallen loose behind his ear. Kurt flinched slightly but didn't pull away; he was compelled by the boy.

He was shorter than Kurt, standing at 5"8, with curly dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was staring at Kurt in a lustful way, his eyes darkening until they became a solid, onyx black. This startled Kurt and he began to feel unnerved around the boy.

"Well aren't you beautiful? What's your name?" The boy asked.

Kurt stayed quiet, fearing what he would do next.

"Shy, are we? Well then, my name's Blaine Anderson, though you'll get used to that name soon enough." He continued.

Kurt stared at him and exhaled,

"My name is Kurt, what do you want with me?"

Blaine laughed at that.

"Ah, straight to the point aren't you? Well _Kurt_, I'm here to make you a deal."

"I'm not interested in drugs or whatever else your selling." Kurt replied shakily and Blaine laughed even harder at that.

"No, I'm afraid I don't _sell_ anything like that, you see, what I sell can't be bought anywhere else. It is a bond, a promise that will either make you or break you, and only I can give you it."

Kurt found himself trembling slightly and continued staring into those black eyes- only hunger and danger stared back. This whole situation screamed hazard at Kurt, but he couldn't find a way to make himself move and instead found himself asking,

"W-what is it?"

Blaine paused for a moment and stared right into Kurt's eyes, it felt as if he was staring into his soul. Then he propositioned,

"I can make your father clear of all health problems and live a very long life."

Kurt was taken aback by this, how did this mysterious Blaine know about his father or that he was sick? He couldn't stop himself from asking,

"H-how could you do that?"

Blaine circled around Kurt, lightly dragging his hands across his back and along his arms as he spoke,

"You see Kurt, I'm something called a demon. I am neither a god nor a human. I live between the two and do the works of the devil, making peoples dreams come true yet gathering prizes for myself in return. I search out and make offers to people who are too weak or too desperate to know better."

Kurt had heard enough at this point and made to run for his car but Blaine grasped him around the waist and pulled him to his chest, whispering in his ear,

"You seem like someone who is desperate enough to agree to this."

Kurt struggled in his arms while asking,

"And what would you want in return?"

Blaine thought about this for a moment, placing light kisses along Kurt's neck as he did.

"You." He decided.

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped, trying to turn in Blaine's arms.

"I will make your father completely healthy with the ability to live a long life, and in return you will belong to me- forever. I think the human definition would be boyfriend, but slave works just as fine." Blaine explained.

Kurt gulped and squirmed until Blaine finally let him go. Burt would live a long life and in turn Kurt would have to sacrifice ever falling in love with someone and being with them. If Kurt does not agree to this, then Burt has a good chance of dying far earlier than he deserves, which Blaine had just informed him about. But if he does agree, then he will never have the epic romance he has dreamed about his entire life.

Either give up his dream or give up his father.

"I'll do it." Kurt said heart-brokenly; either way he doesn't win. He wrapped his arms around his middle, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Perfect." Blaine agreed, flashing Kurt a bright, dazzling smile.

Kurt felt his stomach churn as he asked,

"Isn't there some sort of handshake or contract to finalize this?"

"Well in our case it would be a kiss." Blaine said slyly.

"A wha-" Kurt was cut off as Blaine pulled him close and claimed his lips, kissing Kurt fiercely and igniting what was going a be a long and trouble filled promise.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lima Hospital, Burt Hummel- who had been lying in his uncontaminated hospital bed- opened his eyes.<p>

**A/N: Read and Review please! :)**

**- Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

Who Owns Your Heart?

**A/N: Hey readers I apologize for how long this took, I originally was going to write Someone Like You first but got distracted by angry!Blaine on Glee this past week. The _italic_ writing is Kurt's thoughts except for one part which you can tell apart. Without further ado, enjoy! - Ava**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster<p>

After that kiss, Kurt had become cautious around Blaine; little did Blaine know that he had taken Kurt's first kiss away from him. Kurt had known it would have been Blaine though, after all, he was damned to be with Blaine forever; it was bound to happen, whether he wanted it or not. He wouldn't admit it, but there was a time when Kurt was afraid of Blaine, always reprimanding him for doing or saying something. That time was right now.

* * *

><p>Kurt came out of the kiss dazed and more dizzy than ever. He began to feel sleepy and fell forward into Blaine's arms. That was the last thing Kurt remembered before everything went black.<p>

He awoke with a pair of strong arms surrounding him, keeping him captive. Kurt tried to pry the arms away from his sleeping body, but soon gave up; Blaine was abnormally strong. He lay back down, the sun not yet peaking through his bedroom window. He would question the dark-haired boy when his head was clear.

An alarm went off at 6:30 and Kurt bolted upright in bed to see Blaine staring down at him, the fact that he had changed was the first thing Kurt noticed. Blaine was wearing a tight white v-neck shirt, tight black skinny jeans, a red cardigan, and had a book bag slung around his shoulder._ Wait, a book bag? Why would he need a book bag?_

"You're finally awake." Blaine said tiredly.

Kurt sat there, his mouth agape. So many things he needed to know, but where to start?

"What is happening?" Kurt questioned.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt cringed at the annoying pet name, _just because Blaine-ugh- "owns" him doesn't mean they have to kiss and say stuff like that, does it?_

"How did I get here? How did you get here?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Well after we "finalized" the contract you fell asleep in my arms then I brought you back home and here we are."

"Wait, but you're leaving out key details. Why was I sleepy? How did you get into my house, my room?" Kurt continued.

"We drove back here; I picked the lock on the front door and carried you up here. I would've changed you into your pajamas but I don't want you mauling me on out first day together. As for the other question, you'll find out everything in good time." Blaine stated.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I don't want to, now come on, by the looks of you, you seem like one to take a long time to get ready." Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt get out of bed to realize that he was in his underwear, and he turned to Blaine ready to yell.

Blaine held his hands at chest level,

"I never said I didn't remove some of your clothes" And with that he exited the room, leaving Kurt to change.

_Great_, Kurt grimaced; he had signed his soul over to not only a demon but a perverted one too...not to mention attractive at that. Kurt blushed- no- he couldn't think about Blaine that way,

_Well why not?_ He reasoned with himself._ No, because he is a demon! _

_What __was __I __thinking?_

Kurt dressed in one of his most fabulous outfits, and began to coif his hair. A hand reached out for his shoulder.

"Shit," Kurt whirled around "when did you get in?" he exasperated.

"I can be very quiet when I need to." Blaine said, smiling at the reaction he got out of Kurt.

"What are you five?" Kurt joked dryly.

"Ha, I'm much older than that."

Blaine leaned over, grabbed Kurt's bag and pulled Kurt by the hand out of the room and down the stairs.

"Excuse you, I could have been changing when you walked in!" He said while pulling his hand away from Blaine's.

"Even better."

Kurt sighed, "Please stop doing that." he demanded politely.

"Not a chance, sweet cheeks." Blaine winked and Kurt groaned. If Blaine wasn't so attractive he might not let him get away with it, yet he was actually afraid of what might happen if he angered Blaine. Why has he been acting so not like himself lately? What was Blaine not telling him?

"Why do you get to drive it's my car!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine shot him a dangerous look and Kurt backed away, defeated.

"So, care to tell me how you are enrolled at McKinley?" Kurt asked furiously as they slid into the car and headed towards the school.

"When we kissed and the contract was finalized my name was automatically added to the transfer student list at your school." Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"Magic." Blaine gestured with his hands in the air.

Kurt sat back in his seat, trying to melt into it. He should have known there would be side effects to making such a heavy commitment. Blaine must be right; he was too desperate. _Then __what __kind __of __person __does __that __make __him __for __taking __advantage __of __me? _Kurt thought. He wanted to cry knowing very well what a stupid mistake he has made, however, he did this for his father. His train of thought was broken as Blaine began,

"Who was that other guy living in your house?"

"Oh, you mean Finn?" Kurt replied half-heartedly.

Blaine nodded.

"He's my step-brother and you probably noticed Carole too. She's Finn's mom, my dad married her about a year ago."

"Do you like them?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, Finn has changed so much in the past year, and Carole is so care-free, it's nice." Kurt said dazedly.

Blaine wanted to ask about Finn before. Why had Kurt cringed slightly when he thought about the past? What had happened to Kurt's mother? Was he secretly hurting about his father right now? But instead he asked,

"What's your dad's name?"

Kurt looked taken aback slightly but replied,

"Burt, Burt Hummel"

Blaine smiled, "Well it looks like Burt Hummel will be around long enough to see us grow old together."

Kurt shrunk further back into his seat, groaning quietly, he couldn't keep Blaine a secret forever. What if they got married, had kids! But Kurt was thinking way too far ahead, at this point he wasn't even sure of Blaine's sexuality.

Kurt's phone rang, Defying Gravity blaring out into the car. Kurt blushed slightly but answered his phone.

"Kurt, its Carole, the hospital just called, they said Burt has woken up and that we can come to see him any time."

Kurt's mouth dropped and he turned to look at Blaine who only smirked back at him.

"That's amazing news, Carole! I could meet you there now if you want!"

"No, I think its best we let him sleep for the day and we'll go by after school."

Kurt was slightly angered by this, his father just woke up after a heart attack and he wanted to see him. Maybe it was a good idea to let him sleep though.

"Okay, I'll see you then Carole."

Kurt hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, promptly turning on the radio and closing his eyes, waiting until they arrived at school.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt turned to Blaine and warned,

"It's best you stay away from me during school hours."

Blaine laughed, "No way, what do I embarrass you?"

Kurt fidgeted nervously; he was only slightly concerned for Blaine's safety.

"It's not that…" He trailed off.

Blaine simply left it at that and they headed to the front doors.

After getting Blaine's transfer package from the office, they both headed to their first period classes, discovering that they only had English, Home Economics, and Math together. As Kurt made his way to his class, he was promptly shoved into the lockers, dropping all his books. He gathered them up and continued on his way; this was an average morning for him.

In the middle of his fourth period French class, the intercom rang out,

"Will Blaine Anderson please report to the principle's office?"

_What __could __he __have __already __done?_ Kurt pondered until his teacher began the lesson.

After his class, Kurt headed towards his locker to see Blaine leaning coyly against it.

"What have you done already?" Kurt asked irritably.

Blaine smirked at him while reaching into his pocket and handing the slip of paper to Kurt.

_Name_: Blaine Anderson

_Is __to __serve __detention __after __school __on _September, 17th _from _3:30-4:30

_Cause __of __detention: _Displaying an wide range of inappropriate and sexually vulgar vocabulary during Spanish class at an attempt to seduce substitute, Miss Holly Holiday.

_Parents __Notified:_ No, information on file states reasoning.

_Comments: _Blaine tiene una maravillosa variedad de la lengua pero, por favor abstenerse de usar ciertas palabras en la clase. Sigan con el estudio! – Miss Holiday (Blaine has a wonderful variety of the language but please refrain from using certain words in the class. Keep up the studying! - Miss Holiday)

Kurt stood there, mouth agape, _what __was __he __thinking?_

"Why, how, but-you-gay?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's scramble of words and paused before explaining.

"I was bored, I'm basically fluent in Spanish from having so much time to learn it, and yes I am gay, why else would I want you for my slave?"

Kurt's face turned completely red before harshly whispering,

"Do not say that so loud, you could get arrested!"

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Blaine teased.

Kurt only shook his head and walked towards the cafeteria, Blaine following on his trail.

As they began to order their lunch, Kurt and Blaine noticed each other's food choices, a silly thing to acknowledge at this point, when will they ever use this information?

"Well I guess it's time you meet the New Directions." Kurt sighed.

"Whoa Kurt, you're taking this a little fast, I mean we only met yesterday" Blaine laughed.

Kurt was puzzled for a moment before realizing what Blaine meant and scowled at him in return.

They made their way to the lunch table and Kurt sat next to Mercedes as Blaine sat across from him, next to Finn.

Finn turned to face them and said,

"Oh hey Kurt, did mom call you?"

Kurt nodded nervously, waiting for someone to notice Blaine. Finn looked beside him, confused for a moment as Blaine only watched him before saying,

"Hey you must be the Blaine Kurt's always talking about. It's nice to finally meet you." He finished his greeting with a fist bump.

Mercedes cut in, "Oh my God, he doesn't ever stop gushing about you."

Santana added with a wink at Blaine,

"It's always something about a sexy schoolboy from Westerville."

"What are you all talking about?" Kurt cried at his friends. "I've never even mentioned him before."

"Kurt, don't be shy, we all know about you always sneaking off to Westerville. Thanks to us your parents never even suspected a thing." Rachel smiled at him.

Kurt was completely bewildered now; Rachel was talking again to him?

Everyone was now laughing at something Blaine had said and awed at how he reached across the table to grab Kurt's hand. The lunch hour went by fast, and before fifth period, Kurt stopped Rachel in the halls, Blaine beside him.

"Rachel are you not still mad at me? I mean what I said was wrong and I'm sorry." Kurt hesitantly asked.

Rachel was confused, looking at Blaine for a moment before she replied, realization showing on her face.

"Oh no Kurt, I'm over that, I know you didn't mean it. Were still best friends, forever!" She squealed the end and jumped into Kurt's arms for a hug. Something very strange was happening today.

The three of them parted, Kurt and Blaine heading to their English class together. They did not notice the few members of the hockey team which had been watching Kurt and Blaine since they were together in the hall earlier. They laughed and sneered at how Kurt thought that this other guy could possibly change his chances of being bashed.

The end of the day neared and Blaine, after grabbing his stuff from his locker, met Kurt at his. He was surprised at how much Kurt had tolerated him today. There were definitely many questions that were going to be asked later that day. He had to do what he needed to do to make this work.

"Hey, how was your day?" Blaine asked as Kurt approached him. The hallway was mostly deserted at this point, except for a few volleyball team members and some couples.

"Good." Kurt replied in a monotone voice. He was antsy about visiting his dad. Kurt turned to him, reaching out to adjust Blaine's cardigan when he was slammed into the locker, hard. Blaine wheeled around to see who had done this, but was frozen in place before he could do anything.

Kurt knew better than to reach for Blaine to help, and instead curled up into himself, his body aching all over.

"Well Hummel, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to bring your fairy boyfriend around here." The tall jock sneered at Blaine. "You know we ought to get rid of the fag right now, how's that make you feel Hummel? We could very well kill him right now."

Blaine retreated back for a moment.

_Was that fear crossing his face? _

He composed himself before punching the jock square in the jaw. He reeled back, into his friend who Blaine then kicked and they both fell to the ground. The last jock stood there, stunned, and then ran away. _Coward,_ Blaine thought, trembling slightly, he then picked Kurt up and placed him on his feet.

The two of them exchanged concerns, Kurt mostly staying silent. _Nobody __had __ever __done __that __for me,_ he thought, _maybe __Blaine __wasn__'__t __so __bad_. They cleaned up the books off the floor and headed to Glee Club, only one more hour until Kurt could go to the hospital.

As soon as they entered the choir room, Kurt took his normal seat between Rachel and Mercedes, still estranged by their behavior. Blaine stood in the doorway before Mr. Shue noticed him. Kurt had just assumed that Blaine would wait there for him, but was surprised when Blaine mentioned he would audition.

Blaine picked up the guitar, asking the band kids to play bass and drums, and he began strumming a song which Santana immediately knew and hollered for Kurt to "get some". Then Blaine began to sing,

**I want to start a revolution**

**A type of personal solution**

**We all have got our own pollution**

**It's all about the execution**

"_Okay, __this __isn__'__t __so __bad_" Kurt thought.

**You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide**

**Let the freedom begin**

**Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?**

**Feel the fire within**

"_This __is __getting __kind __of __sexual...__"_

Then Blaine began the chorus,

**I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me**

**Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be**

**Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know**

**How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo**

"_Whoa, __okay __not __expecting __that-__oh- __great __now __he__'__s __singing __to __me!__" _

Blaine continued on through the second verse and came to a slower part,

**I'll be your mirror**

**Darling, let your hair down**

**Show me what you're working with**

**And let me see you**

**Strut, strut**

The song ended with the line,

**Strut for me and show me what you're working with**

**Yeah,****Yeah**

The room broke out into an applause while Kurt simply sat there, a new first to add to the list. He didn't know whether or not to be mad at Blaine or to even be flattered. He chose neither and proceed to stand up, whisper something in Blaine's ear, and leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review Please! The song used was Strut by: Adam Lambert<br>**

**Spoiler: Sebastian! **


End file.
